I Make the Good Girls Go Bad
by dqwhit19
Summary: One shot very loosely inspired by the song. Hot, horny Edward, shy, bookish Bella, one night in his father's study... and feelings neither are prepared for.


**This came to me one time I was listening to that Cobra Starship song. It's purely a writing exercise, trying to find my writing groove again. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

BPOV

I smoothed the impossibly tiny skirt down on my thighs and noticed with ever-increasing nervousness that we were rapidly approaching the Cullen house.

"Bella, calm down. You look amazing," my best friend Alice said from the drivers' seat.

"Yeah, Bella. Do you think we'd let you walk in there without looking absolutely the best you can?" my other best friend, Rosalie, chimed in from the back.

"I can't help it," I whined, fidgeting some more. "I never do stuff like this."

Rosalie and Alice sighed together, like some sort of weird symphony of exasperation. "We know," Alice said. "That's why tonight will be good for you. Time to let loose a little."

_I can do this, I can do this_, I chanted over and over in my head. She was right, it was time for me to let loose a little… or a lot. I'd spent entirely too much of my life sitting in the background, my nose buried in a classic book. If I were going to go to college in the fall and leave quiet, reserved Bella behind in Forks, there was no time like the present to practice being the new, kick ass Bella Swan.

My stomach quivered in fear. While breaking free of years of comfortable silence _sounded_ like a great idea, in practice it was downright terrifying. I didn't know how Alice and Rosalie did it- they could just waltz into a room and own it within seconds, everybody instantly loving them. I usually trailed quietly behind them and promptly flopped into a corner seat, if I joined them at all.

"We're here!" Alice sang, pulling to a stop along the curb. There were tons of cars lining the street, some even parked on grass. It seemed like the entirety of Forks High School was present.

My heart fell to somewhere in the vicinity of my small intestine.

"Come on, Bella!" Rosalie yelled, wrenching my door open and literally pulling me out of Alice's car. I stumbled, of course (what were they thinking, putting me in high heels?), and would have fallen on my face if Rosalie hadn't caught me.

"Jeez, Bells, you weren't kidding about the heels," Rosalie muttered, straightening her tiny pink tube dress and fluffing her flowing blonde hair after assuring I'd recaptured my balance.

My retort died in my throat as I looked at the giant Cullen mansion. Fellow students seemed like they were falling out of every door and window, and red plastic cups littered just about every surface. These details detracted from the natural beauty of the place, with its tall white columns and beautiful landscaping that I knew Esme Cullen must have spent hours on. I would have been depressed for her if I weren't so nervous/terrified/about to kill myself.

Mike Newton, a boy from my science class, stumbled out the front door and promptly puked into the bushes lining the wall. Ah, the legendary end-of-year Cullen bash.

I'd never been to one before. Usually I faked sick or flew out to visit my mom in Phoenix early. Rosalie and Alice always went, of course, hoping to spend some time in a Cullen bedroom with whichever boy they were crushing on for the month. I'd heard the wild stories, and even if they were only half exaggerated, tonight was going to be momentous, in one way or the other.

Right now I seriously felt sick.

Alice and Rosalie each grabbed an arm and dragged me up the sidewalk.

"Remember, if you lose your nerve, just stand in a corner and look mysterious," Alice lectured me. "Boys like mysterious."

"But not too mysterious," Rosalie added. "If you don't talk back after three sentences, he will assume you aren't interested and move on."

"Ask them about themselves. Boys like nothing more than to talk about number one."

"An easy way to touch a guy is to compliment his shirt. Pretend like you're feeling the fabric or something. Guys love that."

"Don't drink your drink too fast. He'll think you're an easy floozy."

"Guys!" I interrupted. "You're throwing this stuff so fast at me I can't keep up." _And you're only making it worse_, I mentally added.

"Come on, you're the valedictorian," Alice chided. "You should be soaking it up like a sponge."

We'd reached the front door by this point, and I was taking deep breaths. "I don't think I can do this," I whined.

"You're doing it," Rosalie commanded, and pushed open the door. Instantly, a mixture of popular music, sweaty bodies, and the stench of beer slammed into us, and we all reeled back. This would normally stop me from entering an establishment, but my friends obviously had no such qualms and steered me inside.

They railroaded me into the kitchen, as per our original plan (the kitchen is where everyone gravitates at some point, they'd claimed), and I must have walked into at least ten people. I was squished between five more, smearing their sweat on me (GROSS), and I'm pretty sure I had to step over Jessica Stanley, who for some reason was lying on the ground. I dodged a flying beer can, and narrowly missed someone's random arm slamming into my face.

This was supposed to be fun? I bet they make Navy SEALs come to parties just like this to prepare for entering a war zone.

We finally got to the kitchen, and Rosalie stayed firmly glued to me while Alice flitted away to get us drinks. I did not relish the task of drinking beer, but they'd assured me I'd look weird if I didn't, and being a little drunk would probably help right about now, to be honest.

"Rosie!" I heard someone slur. We both turned our heads to see Emmett Cullen making a beeline for us. "Rosie!"

She smiled at him. "Hey, Em," she said, using what I knew to be her "seductive" voice. Wow. Busting out her patented voice and allowing him to call her Rosie? This was a new development.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, once he came to a stop near us. Well, near Rosalie. He was practically on top of her.

She rolled her eyes. "You know Bella, Emmett," she scolded him.

He turned to look at me, squinting exaggeratedly, and then his eyes widened. "That's Bella Swan? No fucking way! What are _you_ doing here?"

I tried to smile, but it probably looked more like a grimace. This was why I avoided these things like the plague. I didn't fit in, according to the strict social strata of our small town, and even when I tried, I only looked like a fool.

I was about to turn tail and cut my losses when Alice reappeared, somehow juggling three cups of beer in her tiny fairy hands.

"Alice!" Emmett yelled, lunging towards her to give her a hug. She deftly ducked out of his way to avoid spilling the beers.

"Hey, Emmett," she said easily, handing Rosalie and I each a cup. "How's it going? Great party."

He smiled broadly, showing us the dimples I knew made half the girls at our school swoon. "I know, right? I really think we outdid ourselves this year. Have you seen the new hot tub in the back?"

"Not yet, we just got here," Alice replied.

He threw his thick arms around Rosalie and Alice's shoulders, and I was shocked when they didn't shrug him off. When did they become so buddy-buddy? Emmett Cullen was one of the most popular boys at our school, and Rosalie and Alice were second-tier, at best. Probably because they still hung out with me, honestly. You didn't win cool points by being best friends with the class nerd, no matter how long you'd known each other.

"Well, girls, the night is just beginning. Make sure to give Bella here the grand tour, make her feel welcome." He winked at me. "Mi casa es su casa, Senorita Swan," he said in a ridiculous Spanish accent.

I was taken aback. Just when I'd thought he was mocking my presence at his party, he goes and tells my friends to make me feel at home.

Huh. Maybe he was actually a nice guy.

"But Edward, you promised!" I heard a high, shrill voice whine. The four of us turned to see Lauren Mallory, the class' biggest bitch/slut, enter the kitchen while tottering on impossibly high heels and simpering at Edward Cullen, Emmett's brother and FHS' resident bad boy.

I bit my lip in instant reaction to his nearness. God, he made me incoherent. With his sexy, reddish brown bedhead hair, the strongest jaw line since George Eads from _CSI_, and his beautifully toned body, he could make even Gisele Bunchden swoon, and she had Tom Brady. He even smelled wonderfully, though it sounds creepy of me to admit it. He smelled like some tasty mixture of heaven and vanilla. I only knew this because I sat next to him in Biology, I swear. I didn't follow him home to ransack his tshirt drawer.

I only thought about it.

But even if he didn't have all those other irresistible qualities, he would still be the hottest guy at our school because of his eyes.

Those delicious, deep green eyes that swam with secrets and made me forget my name every time they were on me.

I didn't understand how other girls could actually look back at those eyes. I dropped my gaze and turned a million shades of red any time they got anywhere near me, which made for pretty awkward lab days.

"I did no such thing, Lauren," Edward sighed, sounding frustrated. He walked over to the giant stainless steel fridge and wrenched it open. He looked inside for a minute, sighed again, and grabbed the orange juice. "Emmett, where did you hide Dad's Grey Goose?"

Emmett chuckled. "I thought the whole point of hiding it was so we wouldn't drink it."

Edward gave him a withering look. "I need it."

"Geez, Lauren, what did you do to him?" Emmett laughed again, and this time Rosalie and Alice joined him, though they were quieter.

"Oh, you think this is funny, do you, Rosalie? I don't remember you laughing when you caught me going down on Emmett behind the bleachers," Lauren said smugly, her face still bright red from embarrassment. Rosalie's laughter abruptly cut off, and her face turned icy.

What the hell? She hadn't told me that.

"Listen, bitch, at least we don't go where we're not invited. If Edward doesn't want you in his bedroom, only the backseat of his car, then quit trying to blow your way in. It's pathetic," Alice retorted for Rosalie, while Rose just fumed and shot Lauren death glares.

My eyes grew wide. It seems there was a lot Rosalie and Alice hadn't told me.

Lauren's eyes narrowed. "You don't go where you're not invited? Gee, that's funny, because I don't recall Swannie here getting an invite to this little shindig."

Rosalie and Alice stiffened, while I caved in on myself. Sign number two I should not have come. I should just wait until I actually go to college to break out new Bella, like flipping a switch. These small town people I'd grown up with obviously would never forget the shy loser Bella, whom so they not-so-affectionately called "Swannie" as an ironic jab at my clumsiness.

I suddenly felt like all my nerves were on fire, and I knew _he_ was looking at me.

EPOV

I was not surprised to see Emmett's arms slung around Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon when I walked into the kitchen to get the OJ for a screwdriver. He'd been trying to get into Rose's pants forever, and she was holding him off. Something about wanting him to respect her in the morning. Ha.

I was surprised, however, to see Bella Swan standing there next to them. While she was definitely not the Bella Swan I was used to sitting next to in Bio, with her extremely sexy dress hugging all the curves I didn't even know she had and her brown hair swinging in curls around her pale shoulders, I could still recognize the shy nerd in her dropped gaze and nervous twitching. I knew she didn't normally attend these parties, and I wondered why this year was any different. Nostalgia for the end of high school, perhaps?

Lauren the clingy whore was still begging me to take her to my room, and I was still turning her ass down. As a rule, I did not let chicks into my bedroom. That place was my sanctuary where I could be myself and not worry about what other people thought or expected of me. In fact, I'd only ever let one girl in there, my first and only girlfriend, and that had been a tragic mistake. I learned my lessons.

I asked Emmett for the Grey Goose, and he laughingly refused to tell me. Dick. I needed that shit, tonight was not going as planned. I'd wanted to kick back and have a good time, celebrating with my friends one last time before we all went our separate ways, maybe even get a couple blow jobs. Par for the course at a usual Cullen blowout. However, I was frustrated to find I was rather bored. The people I called my "friends" weren't really all that great, with the exception of my brother and Jasper Whitlock. And I'd already had all the girls worth having, with the exception of the three ladies standing before me. Rosalie was off limits because of Emmett, Alice had been banned by Jasper for some inexplicable reason, and Bella Swan wasn't even on my radar.

As I looked her over slowly, I realized maybe she should be. Who knew she had such a banging body? Hollywood starlets shelled out tons of dough for those curves, and I knew she was all natural. She was also biting her lip nervously, and it was sexy as hell. I wondered why I'd never noticed that before.

Lauren said something about Bella not being invited and the entire room froze. Bella deflated in an instant, and this upset me. She was gorgeous, way more attractive than Lauren the Forks High bicycle, and she needed to know it.

If I felt weird at the sudden shock of protective feelings for a girl I'd known my whole life but really barely knew, I brushed them aside.

"Everyone is always invited, you know that," Emmett said, trying to laugh to cover the tension. Rosalie and Alice subtly shifted towards Bella, in a shielding stance, and I appreciated their friendship for her.

Lauren turned to me and grabbed my arm. "Come on, Edward, let's get out of here. The kitchen is evidently where the losers hang out."

I rolled my eyes and shook her talons off. "You can do whatever you want, Lauren. But I'm not going anywhere with you tonight, least of all my room." I turned to look at Bella, and almost got lost in her giant chocolate eyes, swimming with gratitude.

Damn, had I been blind all of high school?

I decided right then that I had to have her. This was the last party of the year, I'd probably never see her again, and I was looking for a new challenge. She fit the bill perfectly. As an added bonus, I'd be the only one who tapped that in high school. Anyone could see she was growing into a beauty, and Edward Cullen got there first.

If there were any niggling feelings of something besides pure attraction, I ignored them.

I smiled widely with my new plan, and turned on the Cullen charm.

"Bella, we don't see you at these little get-togethers very often," I purred, slowly inching closer to her.

She looked up at me with wide eyes. Innocent eyes.

This was going to be more fun than I thought.

"This is my first," she said, in a much deeper voice than usual. I wondered why that was.

"That's too bad! Well, at least you made it to the last one. Send out high school with a bang, and all that," I said, waving my hand imperiously. She couldn't tear her eyes away from mine, a first for her, and I saw her gulp.

Victory was close.

If I felt a tad guilty for taking advantage of such a sweet, obviously nervous girl, I tamped it down.

Now to remove her bodyguards. I gave Emmett a significant look, darting my eyes at Rosalie and Alice, and he looked surprised. "Bella?" he mouthed behind their heads.

I nodded, and he shrugged but followed my directions. "Ladies, let's go put on some good music. This new Eminem stuff is killing my happy buzz," he said, leading Rose and Alice into the living room. At the last second, Alice remembered to reach for Bella's hand, but she was too far away and Bella was too busy staring at me to notice.

Then it was just me and her in the kitchen, and I could swear I heard her breathing pick up, even with the bass pounding from the next room.

I gave her my patented crooked smile. "Can I get you something better to drink?" I asked, gesturing to her plastic cup. "You probably don't like beer."

Bella finally managed to tear her gaze away and look down at her cup. "I don't, actually. How did you know that?"

"High school girls hate beer. It's a known fact."

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Is that so?"

I grinned. Gently goading girls always worked- their feminist defenses rose and their bad-boy defenses fell. "Oh, yeah. They drink Smirnoff Ice or other bitch beers like that. Sometimes you even find one who likes a weak Long Island or margarita. It's because they haven't refined their tastes yet."

She cocked a delicate eyebrow, and I realized that this little exchange was kind of turning me on. Of course it was- I couldn't remember the last time I had a halfway intelligent conversation with a girl.

"And high school guys are known for their refined tastes," she said sarcastically.

"When it comes to beer, yes," I said, sidling a little closer. I reached out and grabbed her cup, and took a quick drink before she could react. "See, that's a man's drink. Good ol' Budweiser. Not even Bud Light."

She grabbed her cup back and quickly threw back the rest. I knew she was trying to prove a point, but it was kinda ruined when her face twisted in distaste. "Ugh," she said finally, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Maybe you're right."

God, she was cute.

"Where's the rest of the jello shots?" Eric Yorkie demanded, rushing into the kitchen and nearly knocking Bella over in the process. I reached for her arm and pulled her to me so he wouldn't hit her.

I nearly forgot to answer him, so potent was her sweet smell. It was a mix of strawberries and lavender, and I'd never thought flowers and fruit intoxicating before, but this scent made me feel downright drunk with only a whiff. I had to strongly resist the urge to lean forward and bury my nose in her neck.

"Edward? Jello shots?" Eric was impatient. Probably had some girl in the corner somewhere he was trying to get drunk enough to make out with him.

"Second shelf," I managed to get out. Bella was looking at me with those hypnotic eyes again, and I shook my head to clear it. This was going to be about me conquering her, not the other way around. "Let's get out of here, go somewhere more quiet," I murmured in her ear. I felt her stiffen, hesitate, and then, just barely, nod.

For some reason, my heart soared.

BPOV

I found myself nodding and accepting Edward's proffered arm.

As we walked, my mind was screaming at me: _What the hell are you doing? Are you seriously going somewhere "more quiet" with Edward the Man Whore Cullen? We all know what that means! Are you drunk from just one beer?_

But I couldn't help myself. Here I was, at my first and last high school party, and the hottest guy in town was asking me to follow him. It was cliché, it could only end badly, but I didn't care. His eyes, those magical green hypnotic eyes, were begging to take me places that his body promised he could take me, and my body responded in kind. It was involuntary.

And if I was truly honest with myself, I knew where this was going. He was probably drunk enough to find me a little attractive, so he'd take me to his room or some dark corner and he'd feel me up. The buzz would wear off before he did anything close to having sex with me, and tomorrow he'd go back to ignoring me. This is what happened at high school parties… or so I'd been told by Alice, Rosalie, and the movies.

And who was I, to pass up a chance to make out with THE Edward Cullen? He was only the star of every girl's fantasies for the last five years, since he'd had a growth spurt and grown into his lanky body. Even I, the sexless book nerd, had dreamed often of running my hands through his messy hair as he kissed me into oblivion.

Among other things.

He led me through the pulsating crowd, nodding at different people, bumping fists with others. I felt terribly self-conscious, trying to hide behind my long brown hair, until Edward stopped and gently lifted my chin with his finger.

"Don't hide. You're too pretty," he said simply.

My face flushed, but I nodded. I followed him through the living room, dining room, and what appeared to be a den before we stopped at a very large, thick door.

"My father's study," Edward explained, before pushing the door open.

He gestured for me to precede him, and once I stepped inside, I gasped. This room was a geek's dream come true! Every wall but one was covered in floor-to-ceiling bookshelves, and the other wall had several paintings and pictures on it. There were several overstuffed leather chairs sitting in front of what looked like an ancient desk, a soft-looking leather couch off to the side, and there was even a complete skeleton in the corner.

"I like to come in here sometimes to get away from the noise," Edward said. I realized he was standing right behind me, and I drew in a deep breath.

Right when I was about to turn around to face him, he stepped away and went to the nearest bookshelf. "My father has all the books organized into sections, and this is my favorite one. It's all his books on genetics."

I knew then what he was doing. He was trying to make me more comfortable.

My heart melted at the thought.

_No!_ my mind reminded me. _This is Edward Cullen, not some pussy romantic! This guy gets girls off and then moves on to the next one. This is not a sweet, slow seduction._

He was running his hands up and down the spines of the books, and I was having a hard time concentrating.

"I used to think I would go to med school and become a geneticist," Edward said. "But then I discovered music and found my real passion."

"You play an instrument?" I asked.

He grinned his famous grin and my panties got a little wetter. "Yeah, the piano. But don't get the wrong idea, it's not like Mozart or Bach. I write stuff like Jack's Mannequin and Stephen Speaks."

I nodded, though I had no idea what he was talking about. How could I, when his perfect lips were moving so beautifully, and all I could think of was those lips on my body?

When did I become such a horny hussy?

"My dad was a little annoyed, but he got over it. He just wants me to be happy."

"That's nice," I murmured. I would like to be happy, too. _Catching my drift, there, Cullen?_

If I weren't swimming in the Atlantic Ocean of lust, I would be surprised at myself. I was no virgin, but my sexual experiences were few and fumbling. I should be quivering all over in fear of not stacking up compared to his vast experience, but instead very distinct parts of me were quivering. And definitely not in fear.

It was then that I knew I was going to go through with this, whatever it was. If he wanted to make out, I was down. If he wanted to round a few bases, count me in. Even if, for some unknown reason, he decided to bless me with a session with his legendary cock, I was going to take advantage. This was the new Bella Swan, remember?

And I wanted to get a taste of what everyone else always talked about.

I gulped, gathered my courage, and sidled closer to him, pretending to look at the books on the shelf. "Have you actually read these? They're so _thick_." I nearly choked on my attempt at flirting- how did girls do this? I sounded so stupid.

His smile grew. "Come on, Bella, I know you've read books bigger than this. You're valedictorian."

I narrowed my eyes. Was he purposely ignoring my insinuation? "I have read some pretty big books. But these look much _harder_."

He laughed. "You sound ridiculous, you know that?"

I huffed and stepped away. "Fine. I'll stop. But if you didn't want to do anything with me, why did you bring me in here, alone?"

"I wanted to show you my dad's books. I thought you'd appreciate them," he said, eyes wide with innocence.

I had a sudden attack of doubt. Maybe he really did want to show me the books and talk. Here I was, jumping to conclusions because he's Edward Cullen, and maybe he was trying to have a real conversation for once.

I was suddenly disgusted with myself, and mortified at the things I'd said.

"You- you're right, they're very… nice," I stammered, backing toward the door. "B-but I think I'm going to go find Rosalie and Alice now, thanks!" I rushed the last part and turned quickly to wrench the door open and run away.

Before I got to the handle, though, I felt a warm hand on my arm. "I don't think so," his velvety smooth voice whispered in my ear. Goosebumps instantly raised on my neck and arms.

"I-I thought you just wanted to show me the books," I said.

"That wasn't all I wanted to show you," he answered back, ghosting his lips along my ear, making me shiver. He pushed my hair aside and began lightly kissing my neck, and my eyes nearly rolled back in my head.

"That wasn't very nice," I said, my confidence back.

"I'm sorry. Your face was just too funny," he chuckled.

I turned in his arms so I could see him. "You have no idea how hard that was for me."

He had the grace to look apologetic. "I could tell. And I really am sorry." He pulled me closer to him and nuzzled his face in my neck while my arms involuntarily wrapped around him. "But you should know, you don't need to do that whole dirty-talk seduction thing. You had me the second I walked in the kitchen."

I pulled back to look at his face. "Really?"

Edward gazed back, sincerity in his eyes. "Really. The whole 'I'm-dressed-slutty-but-really-I'm-innocent' thing is very appealing."

I smiled. "I'll have to remember that."

His eyes darkened. "Can I kiss you now, Bella?"

I nearly groaned at the arousal in his voice, and didn't have the ability to say anything, so I simply nodded. I saw his eyes flare in reaction before his lips were on mine, and thought flew out the window for a moment.

When I regained my brain, I could only marvel. God, he was an _awesome_ kisser. His lips were perfectly soft, yet demanding, and when he licked my lips asking for entrance, I practically swooned. His tongue in my mouth was absolute heaven, and I reached up to grab his head to draw him closer.

We simply kissed for a few minutes, deep, slow kisses that made me feel fuzzy and hot at the same time. I wanted his hands to start wandering, but I was enjoying the kisses too much to break away and demand it. I'd even started breathing through my nose so I wouldn't have to break contact with his luscious mouth.

He finally pulled away slowly, kissing my nose, cheeks, and forehead before pulling back completely. His hair was mussed from my hands in it and his lips were just a tad swollen. _I did that!_ my inner girl rejoiced.

"Are you sure you want this, Bella?" he asked, his voice husky.

I hesitated, but the decision had really been made when he took my hand in the kitchen. "I've never wanted anything more."

EPOV

My heart started pounding at the lust in her voice. God, I didn't even have to try that hard, and this girl was putty in my hands!

If I were being honest, I would admit that she'd come pretty close to turning me to putty, too. Bella was hands down the best kisser I'd ever had, and that was a fucking high number. Her lips were like Pringles- I couldn't have just one taste. And the things she did with her tongue! I couldn't wait to get it on me in other places.

I grabbed her hand and led her over to the leather couch my father had in the corner. I laid the blanket that was draped over the back onto the cushions, so no overheated skin got stuck, and pulled her down with me.

She looked so beautiful, her lips full and red, and her heavy breathing causing her perfect breasts to heave in my direction. But she also looked a little scared, despite her assurances to the contrary, so I decided I'd better go slowly. If I just jumped her, like I'd wanted to do since I saw her in her tiny little dress, she'd probably run scared. Or not enjoy it.

And everyone who gets a taste of Edward Cullen enjoys it, believe you me.

I leaned in to kiss her again, and she melted into me. Her curves fit me very nicely, and this time I allowed my hands to roam them. I started at her hair, running my fingers through its softness, tilting her head in the right direction, before I slowly ran them down her arms, feeling her silky skin. I was dragging my fingers back up, heading for the mother land of her chest, when she giggled.

"That tickles," she whispered.

I ran my fingers up her arms again, and she giggled harder this time.

"Stop it!" she demanded. I simply grinned.

I pretended like I was acquiescing to her demand, pulling my fingers away from her arms, but at the last second I changed direction and lightly tickled the sides of her stomach.

"Aah!" she yelped, doubling over. "That's even worse!"

I began tickling her in earnest now, loving the sound of her laughter, while she rolled and ducked, trying to avoid me. I was always just a second quicker than her, and in no time she was lying under me, laughing so hard tears were escaping her eyes, while I attacked her from on top.

Once I realized our position, I stopped. She was breathing hard under me, breasts hitting my chest deliciously. She slowly opened her eyes and I got lost for the second time tonight.

"You're evil," she said with a grin on her face. It made her eyes glow, and I loved it.

Who knew you could enjoy making a girl smile just as much as making her cum?

I grinned back. "Most girls like it."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Isn't it bad taste to reference other girls when you're with one?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. But I promise you, Bella, I'm not thinking of anyone else right now but you."

Her cheeks blossomed, making her even more beautiful, if possible. If I wasn't careful, I would start composing odes to her, and that wasn't Edward Cullen's style. "You're also kind of squishing me."

"I like feeling you up against me," I replied, not moving an inch. I was holding most of my weight off her with my arms, so I knew I wasn't really squishing her. And I really did like feeling her luscious body.

"I like it, too," she said, her face blooming again. God, she had to stop that if she wanted me to take my time.

"Where were we?" I murmured, giving in and kissing her neck.

"You were about to tell me I was the most beautiful woman in the world before ripping my clothes off and fucking me like an animal," she said.

I froze as my dick got impossibly harder. I lifted my head to look at her.

"You want that?"

To her credit, she didn't look away. "I feel like I'm repeating myself, but I've never wanted anything more."

Fuck, this was the perfect woman.

I looked her dead in the eye. "Bella Swan, you are the most beautiful, lovely, stunning woman in the world," I said, meaning every word. God, where did these… _romantic_… feelings come from?

I freaked out a little, but they felt kind of… nice.

She stared right back, as if trying to ascertain my sincerity. She must have liked what she saw, because then she attacked me.

"This needs to come off," she demanded, practically ripping my shirt in her attempt to get it off me. I lifted off her slightly to help her and nearly moaned when I felt her soft little hands on my back.

"This too," I said, pulling on the fabric of her dress.

"Then you need to get up," she said, never stopping in her exploration of my torso.

I sat up, sad to lose her warmth, but then she was taking off her dress and I lost the ability to reason. That dress, and any other clothing for that matter, should be locked away for the felony of covering up her body. If I had known what she'd been hiding all this time, our Bio table would have been violated several times over by now.

Her perfect-sized breasts, not too big but not too small, bounced in a black lacy bra. Her flat stomach gracefully curved into nice hips that were barely covered by tiny lacy black boy shorts, and her legs, toned and shapely, were clearly designed by a higher power to be wrapped around my waist. I couldn't wait to worship at this altar of femininity.

"You're staring," she murmured.

"Have you seen you?" I asked, pulling her back down on the couch next to me.

"I'm sure you've seen better," she said, self-consciously curling into a ball.

I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. "Bella. Listen to me. I meant it when I said I wasn't thinking of anyone but you. You're gorgeous. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

She gave me a small smile. "Thank you, Edward."

I kissed her. "Thank _you_, Bella." Then I stood up to whip off my jeans and boxers, and it was her turn to stare.

"God, the rumors are true!" she said, eyes wide as they stared at my dick. I smirked.

"I'm guessing you're pleased?"

She looked back at me. "'Pleased' is an understatement." And before I could tease her more, she leaned down and took me in her mouth.

"Fuck!" I yelped.

She quickly leaned back up. "Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head. "Absolutely not. I was just not prepared. You gotta warn me before you put your hot lips around my dick. I almost just came."

She grinned like the fucking Cheshire Cat. "Isn't that the point?"

"Not if you want me to last for longer than five seconds. The night is just beginning, Bella," I said, pulling her up and flush against my body. She was shorter than me, the top of her head barely reaching my chin, and I relished simply holding her for a moment. She felt so small and dainty in my arms.

"Edward?" she asked, her voice muffled by my chest.

"Shh, I'm enjoying this," I admonished her. I felt her giggle, so I sighed and asked, "What?"  
"I'm just surprised, that's all."

I pulled back so I could see her angel face. "By what?"

She giggled again. "I've heard tons of stories about what happens when you're alone and naked with Edward Cullen, but him standing there holding you is not one of them."

I sighed. "This is a big thing for you, isn't it? My reputation?"

She shook her head. "No, I swear. This… just seems… different… than what I've been told about you."

"It _is_ different, Bella," I told her, meaning every word. And it was. I'd never felt so tender towards a girl in my life. Usually I just said what I had to to get them in bed with me, and then moved on. Tonight I found myself saying things to Bella that I'd never dreamed I could actually mean.

She tried to look away, embarrassed, but I forced her chin back to me. "Bella, listen to me. This is not just a random party lay to me. If that's what you want, you can have it, but I get the feeling this is different for you, too." She nodded slowly, her big brown eyes making my heart clench, and I knew then, if I hadn't already suspected, that this night was going to be momentous.

I leaned down to kiss her, moving my hand from her chin around to cradle her head. She kissed me back languorously, slipping her tongue against mine deliciously. We stayed like that for long minutes, not going any farther, just holding each other and drinking each other in like dying men lost in the Sahara who just found an oasis.

Finally, my poor penis couldn't take it any longer, and began to grow so hard it was painful. I knew she could feel it against her bare stomach, and I didn't budge when she slowly reached down and grasped it in her tiny palm.

I only let her get a few strokes in before I pulled away. "It's my turn to touch you," I said, loving the way her eyes got darker with my words. I backed her into the couch, forcing her to sit down, and got on my knees in front of her.

I reached up to pull her panties off, and looked up to implore her with my eyes to lift her hips and allow me to. She never took her gaze off mine as she did what I implicitly asked, and I bit back a groan as I got my first look at her pussy.

"God, you're gorgeous," I said huskily, throwing her panties somewhere behind me. I'd have to remember to find them before she did, to keep as a memento of this night.

I rubbed my hands up her thighs, and Bella's eyes closed in pleasure. I softly kneaded her muscles in my hands, allowing my fingers to ghost ever closer to the Promised Land, and just when one of my fingers brushed her pussy, she gasped.

It was the hottest thing I'd ever heard.

I let my fingers barely touch her again, and this time, she moaned. "Oh, Edward," she pleaded. I would do anything she wanted when she talked to me like that, so I finally allowed one finger to enter her.

"Holy shit," she moaned, bucking her hips toward my hand, and I nearly came again. I began to move that finger, while bringing my thumb up to brush her clit, and Bella began writhing.

It was the hottest thing I'd ever seen.

"Fuck, Edward," she moaned again, and I clenched my free fist to keep it from shoving her legs open and just pouncing on her. "I'm getting close."

I could tell, a beautiful blush was forming on her cheeks and spreading down to her heaving breasts, and I was blown over by her perfection. I added another finger and unclenched my fist to reach up and fondle her, and the added stimuli sent her over the edge.

"Fuck!" she yelled, clenching around my fingers, and I realized that watching Bella orgasm must be what heaven is like.

She slowly stopped writhing, her breathing calmed down, and still I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. When she finally opened hers, her gaze was sleepy and so fucking sexy I gasped.

"_Please_ fuck me now," she begged, reaching for me.

Who was I to deny her?

BPOV

I lay down on the leather couch and pulled Edward on top of me, situating him between my legs. I was surprised I could move my limbs at all after the most intense orgasm of my life, but I guess my body knew more could be had and where that more would come from.

Once he was fully against me, my legs wrapped firmly around his waist, Edward looked at me. I felt like he was trying to read my soul, so deep was his gaze, and I couldn't help but look back. How far I'd come from the bumbling blusher who couldn't even look at him from across the room.

"Are you sure about this, Bella?" he asked softly, smoothing a stray hair from my sweaty forehead.

I bit my lip and nodded, though I really wasn't sure. I mean, I was definitely sure I wanted him inside me. But I knew he'd been sincere when he said this was not random party sex, and I was afraid of what it would mean if that were true. You were supposed to fuck Edward Cullen, not fall in love with him.

And I was definitely in danger of that happening, with his sweet words and gentle touches. He was treating me like I was a priceless work of art that needed to be revered, not a quick release that he would ignore the next day. If this was his MO, it was definitely working.

He pulled away for a moment, and fished a condom out of his back jeans pocket. He rolled it onto his thick length, and I licked my lips in anticipation. I could worry about my feelings later, when I relived this moment over and over in my head.

Edward looked at me again, his deep green eyes betraying his desire for me, and I felt myself get even wetter. He clasped his hands with mine, pushed them above my head, and slowly slid himself into me.

"Holy-"

"Fuck!"

There was nothing to compare this to. Any experience I may have had before him was laughable. There was a bit of discomfort- he was much larger than any guy I'd been with- but then it was replaced with such an intense pleasure, I was afraid I might cry.

"Oh, Bella," he moaned, slowly sliding out, then back in. "You're so tight. So amazing."

I felt my heart clench, and knew I wouldn't be able to handle this if he kept up the gentleman charade. "Come on, Edward," I demanded. "I asked you to _fuck_ me."

His eyes narrowed, but he did as I asked. His hips began slamming into mine, causing the sofa below us to creak, and I began making strangled noises.

"This is what you want, huh, Bella? Does it feel good?"

"Yes!" I sobbed. And it did feel good- even better than before. Who knew I'd like it so rough?

He growled- sexiest sound in the universe, by the way- and abruptly stopped his movements.

"Hey!" I protested.

Edward didn't answer, he simply sat up, got off me, and grabbed my hands. "Stand up," he commanded. I did, so turned on by his husky voice, and he roughly turned me so my back was to him. "Kneel on the sofa and put your hands on the back."

Oh. I'd never done it in this position before.

After I'd gotten in place, Edward wrapped his arms around me and gently kissed my neck below my ear. "I'll show you rough," he whispered, nipping my ear lobe, before slamming into me again.

"Oh!" I yelped, surprised by the invasion.

"I thought you wanted it rough," he spat out. His voice was laced with venom.

"I wasn't complaining," I said.

"Good." He resumed his frantic pace from before, pushing his hips into mine, and the sound of our skin slapping together was extremely hot. But I worried about his mood- he'd sounded so _angry_.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I managed to get out, between moans.

"Nothing."

"Don't… believe… you," I said breathlessly.

He stopped again, so suddenly that I fell back against his chest.

"You said you wanted me to fuck you," he said, sounding… hurt? I turned my head to look at him, still intimately connected, and was shocked by the pain in his eyes.

"What's wrong with that?"

He shook his head, closing his eyes. "You didn't want me to make love to you."

I inhaled sharply. He'd picked up on that- he was much more observant than I'd given him credit for. But why had he wanted to _make love_ to me in the first place? This was Edward Cullen- the boy girls went to to get fucked. He could make even Mother Teresa go bad.

He slowly pulled out of me and I instantly missed his warmth. He sat down on the sofa beside where I was still kneeling, and put his head in his hands.

"I've never felt like this before, Bella," he said quietly.

I sank down next to him. I wanted to hold him, to comfort him so badly, but I was awash in my own uncertainty.

"You are the first girl I've ever even thought about bringing in here," he continued. "This is a very special place to me." He turned to look at me then, and my heart broke at the look on his face. "But with you, I didn't even hesitate. I knew you'd understand. I knew… you were different."

"Oh, Edward," I sighed, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"But then you told me to fuck you, like you were some whore I'd picked up off the street, and I was so mad. Why did you say that?" His voice broke.

I looked down, unable to see his anguish without breaking down myself. "I was overwhelmed. You were being so sweet, so opposite to everything anyone had ever said about you, and I freaked. I've never felt like that, either."

He reached out and grasped my chin, bringing my gaze up to his for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. "Bella, why didn't you just say that? I could have stopped."

"I didn't want you to stop!" I blurted. I immediately slapped my hand over my mouth in embarrassment.

He gave me a small grin. "Bella, I always want you to be honest with me. Even if you think it will hurt my feelings."

I bit my lip, and I saw his eyes look there. "Also, you need to stop that if you want me to keep talking to you without a lust cloud in my brain." I laughed.

"Edward, I was afraid of how you were making me feel. You're the school playboy, the guy every girl wants to show her a good time. Then you were saying such nice things, and being so gentle, and I knew there was no way you'd ever actually feel that way about me, so I asked you to fuck me. So I'd be back in expected territory." I looked away and blushed, mortified at the word vomit he managed to wring out of me.

"Bella," he sighed. "It's true, I have been terrible about fucking around at our school. The numbers are exaggerated, believe me, but I've definitely had my fair share." He paused, and I wondered what he could be nervous about saying. "But tonight, when I saw you in the kitchen, I felt differently. I wanted to be things for you that I'd never wanted before, ever. I _still_ want to be different for you."

I looked at him then, and was blown away by the sincerity on his face. This was too good to be true- THE Edward Cullen was telling me he wanted to change- for me? He wanted to do more than just have his wicked way with me?

"Bella, I know this seems like terrible timing, but will you go on a date with me?"


End file.
